fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudy
Rudy is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Donuteria. He is the male worker in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Rudy grew up in the town of Powder Point where the ever-present roar of rollercoasters lulled him to sleep as a kid. His mother worked at the amusement park headlining a variety show in the park's now-shuttered theater. Rudy is the bass player for the popular band, Scarlett and the Shakers. One day, Rudy and his girlfriend, Scarlett, had to quickly take side jobs at Papa's Cheeseria. This was due to their band equipment being inexplicably stolen by a crabby chef named Guy Mortadello. Appearance Rudy wears a blue shirt with a black spade, black jacket with ripped sleeves and blue spades. He also wears white jeans,black shoes and white sunglasses. He has a navy blue mohawk. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Rudy wears the Cheeseria uniform. His sunglasses are now yellow-orange coloured. Orders Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Rudy's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Wings *8 Curly Fries *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo (on the left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni slices (right) *4 Colby Jack Cheese slices (left) *6 Philly Steak slices (left) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry **Cherry Holiday Order (Big Top Carnival ) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Saltwater Taffy ***Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry **Cotton Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *Pink Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *3 Cherries Cupcake 2: *Teal Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *3 Cherries Papa's Bakeria * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Toffee Filling * Toffee Filling * Apple Filling * Apple Filling * Vented Crust * Caramel Syrup (All Over) * Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Holiday: (Goovestick) * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Toffee Filling * Toffee Filling * Apple Filling * Apple Filling * Lighting Crust * Chai Reverb Syrup (All Over) * Crushed Peanuts (All Over) * 8 Music Note Cookies (inner ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell *Steak *Blazeberry Sauce *Tomatoes *Cheese *Jalepenos **Spicy Twists **Salsa *Holiday Order (Easter) *Speckeled Taco Shell *Steak *Blazeberry Sauce *Tomatoes *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Jalepenos **Spicy Twists **Salsa Papa's Next Chefs 2015: He earned more votes than Franco and Robby winning the Blazeberry Division with Shannon. He then earned more votes than Carlo in the semi-finals and Hacky Zak in the Grand Final winning the tournament with Scarlett. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 55 Ingredients unlocked with him * In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Curly Fries. * In Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Blue Moon Drizzle. * In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Music Notes. * In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Blazeberry Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *He is the first local customer to be introduced for Papa's Donuteria. ** He is the only Donuteria debutant to be a closer. ** He is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers to be a closer. *He and Scarlett are the third pair of customers to be in a relationship. *His outfit includes a black spade, and his girlfriend Scarlett wears clothing with hearts. These two shapes are from playing cards; however, it's unknown if the band represents that. *He dresses up as a dark green dragon with sunglasses during Halloween. *He was mentioned in Scarlett's flipdeck before Papa's Donuteria was launched. *He becomes the first closer to be named a worker, and the first male customer to debut in the previous game (Papa's Donuteria) to become the worker in the next game (Papa's Cheeseria). *Scarlett and Rudy are the first pair of workers that were already a couple before winning Papa's Next Chefs 2015 competition. *He is the only Papa's Donuteria debutant to order a chunky blend in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. *He is the last member of Scarlett and the Shakers to have a flipdeck. *In Bakeria, the Rhuby Rudy Tuber sticker is earned by serving a Rhuby Tuber Special to him. *Rudy is the only closer to become a chef Order Tickets Rudy Freeze.png|Rudy's Freezeria To Go! order 1_rudy.png|All of Rudy's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Rudy Wing.png|Rudy's Wingeria HD order Rudy Pizzeria.png|Rudy's Pizzeria To Go! order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Rudy (Holiday).png|Rudy's Cupcakeria To Go order during Big Top Carnival Rudy CHD.png|Rudy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Rudy Groo.png|Rudy's Bakeria order during Groovestock Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.16.01 PM.png|Rudy's Bakeria order Rudy Easter.png|Rudy's Taco Mia HD order during Easter Rudy THD.png|Rudy's Taco Mia HD regular order Gallery Rudy_en_la_tabla_de_clientes.png Rudy 2.jpg|Rudy's Halloween Costume Rudy 1.jpg|Perfect with Rudy rudy perfect score.png Framed photo.png|Framed (Rainbow) photo of all the closers of Donuteria Scarlett & Rudy 1.jpg|Rudy with Scarlett Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Rudy.png The shortest one of the three.png Shaker Breakup.jpg|The biggest Break-up Ever!!! rudyreveal_reveal.jpg|Rudy!! Rudy perfect.png|Crocodile Rudy Likes His Perfect Donuts! Rudysaurus_Extinct.png|Rudysaurus is EXTINCT? (Donuteria) Rudy's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Update pizzeria.jpg Valentines 2015.jpg Awards blazeberry.jpg Okay Rudy.png|Rudy understands. Final Match2015.gif Winners.gif Workers pose.jpg Scarlett and Rudy silhoutte.jpg RicoCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Rudy serves Rico a perfect grilled cheese meal. RudyWingeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Rudy gets perfect wings with Olivia! Rudy-Scarlett.jpg|Rudy wearing Scarlett's default outfit. July4th 2015b.jpg|Rudy in 4th of July poster 2015 newbies.jpg|Rudy, 15th in line for cupcakes. Rudy order.png|Rudy is ordering AHHGH.PNG|Rudy is not pleased. Rudy.PNG lop.JPG|Rudy_Papa's Bakeria pol.JPG|Rudy_Papa's Bakeria 1462446490013.jpg|Rudy Gets A Perfect wings With Utah! 2016-05-29 09.46.09.png|Perfect cupcakes for Rudy! 2016-06-01 00.10.40.png|Rudy is outside Papa's Cupcakeria marudy.png|Rudy is suprize to see one memberfrom his band RUDRUMMER.png|Dining with his drummer 1474945553546.jpg|A very glitchy picture of a perfect score on Rudy. Fan Art Rudy And Scarlett.jpg|fan art up-Rudy And Scarlett rudy in chibi.jpg RudyBURPLEHair.png|Rudy... with PURPLE Hair! Rudy!.png|Rudy!! art004a_Solysz.jpg|Fan Art by Solysz RudyScarlett.jpg|Rudy and his GF - Made by Telts23 (Made using Rinmaru couple creator) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:Worker Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:R Characters